Unfair Blood
by nxtfan123
Summary: Unfair Blood (2013) After the death of everyone's favorite band, suspects surround McMahon High, leaving the teens with two days off from school. However, the killer lurks around the neighborhood of AJ, Dolph, Kaitlyn, John, Naomi, Zack, Layla, and Big E. Will they survive the night of blood, death, and massacre?


**Unfair Blood**

Everybody's favorite band, 3MB just went back on their tour bus right after their concert. The band includes Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, & Jinder Mahal. Heath is the energetic lead singer, Drew is the unexpecting guitarist, and Jinder is the fun drummer. While driving on the road, the car stopped. Heath asked their driver, Matt Striker, "Matt, what the heck happened?" Matt said, "I don't know. The car stopped." Matt went outside to check the tires. The tires was flat. On top of that, it was raining really hard. While looking at the tire, a man came behind Matt. He grabbed him by the shirt and slit his throat with a machete. The band comes out of the bus, only to find Matt pinned to the bus with a machete. Drew said, "What the-". The man came from behind and stabbed Drew's neck with a machete. Jinder and Heath ran into the woods. They hid behind a tree. They both tried to call the police. But they had no signals. Jinder asks, "What we gonna do now?" Heath responds, "I don't know. Maybe we should run farther." When they started to run, the man chopped the tree and it squashed Jinder. Heath ran farther. Then, he tripped over a branch on the ground. The man then slaughtered Heath in the woods.

Everyone talked about the death of 3MB all around McMahon High. Many students cried. 8 students named Kaitlyn, AJ, Layla, Naomi, John, Dolph, Zack, and Big E, sat at their own table at lunch.

AJ: This is the worst moment ever! I loved 3MB.

Layla: Me too. It's very shocking.

Dolph: I didn't like them, but it is shocking.

Zack: I liked them a lot.

Naomi: They had some good songs. This is really heartbreaking.

Kaitlyn: I did not like them. But this was so unexpecting.

Big E: I know right. Who knew this was going to happen?

John: Who would kill an amazing band?

The principal started to talk on the intercom.

Vince: Good afternoon, students. This is Principal McMahon speaking. I would like for everyone to pack up their things and leave the school immediately. You'll be able to come back in two days. Unfortunately, there's something going around that someone in this school killed the band of 3MB and their driver. We'll seek our suspects for the next two days. Thank you and have a lovely day.

Everyone gasped.

AJ: What the heck is going on?

Big E: This is crazy.

Dolph walked home with AJ and Kaitlyn.

AJ: I can't believe this.

Kaitlyn: At least we don't have to go to school for the next two days.

AJ: This is still crazy.

AJ sees someone behind the corner. He seems to be watching them.

AJ: I see someone.

Dolph: What?

AJ: Someone's watching us around the corner. Can you go check?

Dolph: I guess, you looney girl.

Dolph checks. He sees no one.

Dolph: See? No one.

AJ: But-

Kaitlyn: Don't scare me like that.

AJ: But I really saw someone.

Kaitlyn: Yeah, okay. I gotta go. See ya, Dolph. Bye, AJ.

AJ: Bye.

Dolph: Bye, Kaitlyn.

AJ: I really saw someone. I swear!

Dolph: Whatever.

They passed the corner. The man appeared and watched AJ and Dolph as they walked away.

AJ went home.

AJ: Bye, Dolph.

Dolph: Bye, AJ.

Dolph continued to walk down the street. The man followed him. Dolph went to his house door. He dropped his keys. When he picked it up, the man came from behind and choked Dolph. Dolph passed out. The man left. Dolph's parents, Vickie and Paul, came and found Dolph. They called the ambulance. Dolph was sent to the hospital.

The following day, AJ woke up.

AJ: Oh, I forgot I had no school.

AJ looked out the window. She saw the man looking at her. AJ turned away for a second. She looked back at the window and she saw no one.

AJ met up with Kaitlyn, Naomi, Layla, John, Zack, and Big E at the mall.

Kaitlyn: I heard that Dolph is in the hospital.

Naomi: What happened?

Kaitlyn: He passed out.

AJ: Wow.

Zack: Hope he gets well.

Big E: Me too.

John: Let's visit him.

Layla: Great idea, John.

AJ: Excellent. I'll get some flowers.

Kaitlyn: I'll get a card.

Naomi: I'll get him a vase.

Zack: Me, John, Big E, and Layla will drive down to McDonalds and get him some food.

AJ: Great! Let's meet outside the hospital.

Naomi: All right, see ya.

AJ: Bye, guys.

Zack, John, Big E, and Layla drove to the McDonalds drive thru. The lady, Rosa, spoke.

Rosa: Welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you?

Layla: Rosa? Is that you?

Rosa: Hi, Layla!

Layla: What's up, girl?

Rosa: I'm good, and you?

Layla: I'm good.

Zack: You know her?

Layla: Yeah, she used to go to my old school.

Rosa: What would you like?

Layla: I would like two Snack Wraps with Ranch dressing, a large Frie, and a large Sprite.

Rosa: That will be $10.00. But since I know you, I'll make it $5.00.

Layla: Thanks, girl.

Rosa: Anytime.

The man was behind Rosa while she was talking. Layla payed the money. After that, they went to get their food. Rosa was there.

Layla: Hey, Rosa.

Rosa fell to the ground. Her throat was slit. The man appeared.

Layla: AHHHH!

Layla drove away. The man appeared in front of the car. Layla pulled over and the car crashed into the woods. Big E died because of the crash.

Layla: Oh god (Sniffle).

The man came and stabbed Layla in the back. The man then threw Layla through the window. Layla died. Zack was killed when the man twisted his head and his head came off. The man attacked John. John fought him off. He ran out of the woods. He then called the cops. He described how the man looked to the cop, Brock.

John: He had a clown mask, he wore a jumpsuit, he was tall, he was caucasian, and he had dirty boots.

Brock: Thank you.

Brock drove with David. They were driving to the police station.

David: This is crazy.

Brock: I know.

The car was outside the police station. The man appeared, broke the window, and gouged David's eyes out.

Brock: What the-?

Brock got out the car and got ready to fight the man. The man slammed Brock. He then stomped a hole in Brock's chest. Literally.

Naomi looked for a vase. She bought one. When she was walking to the hospital, Brodus, this guy who has a crush on her, walked up to her.

Brodus: What up, Naomi?

Naomi: Don't talk to me.

Brodus: What's wrong?

Naomi: If you really liked me, you wouldn't be hanging out with Cameron.

Brodus: Cameron's just a friend.

Cameron: Hey, boyfriend. Naomi.

Naomi: Cameron. Bye, Brodus.

Cameron and Brodus started to walk to Brodus's house. The man came from behind and cut Cameron's arm with a machete. Brodus was going to fight the man, but the man slit his forehead. The man took Cameron and snapped her neck.

Kaitlyn bought a card with no problem. AJ bought flowers with no problem. The only people who met at the hospital is AJ, Kaitlyn, John, and Naomi.

AJ: Where's everyone?

John: Bad news. This man killed Layla, Zack, and Big E.

AJ: What?

Kaitlyn: You're joking.

John: Nope.

Naomi: Oh my goodness.

AJ: What's going on here?

Kaitlyn: I think this man who killed our close friends is the same one who tried to kill Dolph.

Naomi: They're probably the same person who killed 3MB.

John: Let's go to Dolph's room before that man kills Dolph.

They ran to Dolph's room. The man was seen suffocating Dolph with a pillow. John fought the man and threw at chair at him. AJ, Naomi, and Kaitlyn took Dolph out of his bed.

John: Let's go.

They went in Kaitlyn's car. Kaitlyn drove to her house. They all hid upstairs. Kaitlyn went under the bed. Dolph, AJ, and Naomi went in the closet. John hid behind the door. The man entered the room. John punched the man. The man took John and threw to the closet. The closet broke. The man took Naomi and threw her on the bed. Dolph hit him in the head with a bat. They all left the room, except for Kaitlyn. The man found Kaitlyn under the bed. Kaitlyn crawled from under the bed. She took her desk lamp and smashed it over the man's head. The man was still standing. The man grabbed Kaitlyn by her neck and he ripped her arm off. AJ took a knife and got ready to attack the man. Kaitlyn was walking in the room and AJ accidently stabbed her. Kaitlyn died. The man came and bashed AJ's head to the wall. AJ's head was stuck in the wall. Naomi kicked the man. The man turned around and slammed Naomi through a glass table, possibly killing her. AJ got her head out the wall and she stabbed the man in the heart. The man pushed AJ to the floor. The man fell to the floor. AJ moved out of the way. AJ then took the clown mask off the man. It was actually a woman. It was Assistant Principal, Brad Maddox.

AJ: I don't believe it.

Brad: Well, believe it. I killed 3MB because I can't listen to their mind numbing music. I tried to kill you guys because I knew you will tattle.

Dolph: Why us? That makes no sense.

Brad: OK! I tried to kill you guys because I want to be like you guys. Young and social. If I can't be young and social, no one can.

AJ: You're crazy!

Brad punched AJ. He attempted to stab her, but John speared Brad through the floor. They fell downstairs. John took the knife and stabbed him many times in the heart, killing him.

The following day, AJ, Dolph, John, and Naomi (she survived) told the principal that Brad was the killer.

Vince: I'm so proud of you guys. You will be rewarded with a week off from school.

AJ: Thanks.

Vince: No problem.

The following day, everyone went back to school except for AJ, Dolph, John, and Naomi, since they had the week off. AJ called Dolph.

Dolph: Hello.

AJ: Dolph?

Dolph: Hi, AJ.

AJ: I realized something.

Dolph: What?

AJ: How did Brad appeared in so many places at one time?

Dolph: What do you mean?

AJ: Layla, Big E, and Zack was killed, an hour after he tried to kill you. And the hospital is about two hours away.

Dolph: So he has a partner?

AJ: I believe so.

Dolph: What the-

Vince, the principal was at Dolph's house. He was strangling Dolph with the telephone cord.

AJ: Dolph? Hello?

THE END


End file.
